The Agency
by MaryFan1
Summary: What if Jonathan and Jennifer were agents with the OSS/CIA like Jennifer's father had been? Will they track down Joseph Olbermann, a nazi war criminal? Or will an unexpected event force them to leave behind the life they know.
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Jennifer Hart…or is it? You may know me by one of the many aliases I have used during my years at THE AGENCY. Let's see…there was Mary Bailey, Natasha Korzakofsky and my personal favorite…Suzanne Lunel (My mother's name). But no, my real name is Jennifer Edwards Hart. I joined the agency seven years ago. That's where I met my husband Jonathan. He came from the Navy with a wealth of knowledge of all things technical. He's an orphan and had used the Navy as a way to pay for college. After graduating he spent a couple of years in Naval intelligence then joined up looking for a bit of a change of pace. I was brought in as a translator initially because I had studied languages at Vassar and Smith. He and I were paired up as husband and wife and I guess it stuck. After two years we were married and until recently had spent most of our time pretending not to be married…if the case warranted. Sometimes we were…sometimes we weren't. But now we at least get to be our selves, the self -made millionaire and his journalist wife. Our home on Willow Pond Road may look like any other upscale home in Bel Air but underneath in the basement is the real world we live in. Our "center of operations" and where we get assignments from our superior officer. No one would ever suspect Jonathan Hart, Founder and CEO of Hart Industries could be anything but a businessman or that his wife was anything but a successful journalist. We moved here and as a cover Jonathan built up a company, legitimate, mind you, as a diversion. Much like my father had used being an art dealer as his cover when he was with The Agency back when it was called the OSS. So, you see, it's in my blood. I didn't even know until I was an adult what his real profession was. My mother died when I was in my teens and I was sent off to boarding school. At the time I thought my father just didn't want me around. The truth was, he was afraid for my safety. So I decided to carry on the Edwards tradition of intrigue and espionage. Our current assignment is to find the last of a trio of Nazi war criminals that my father and his comrades had been unable to find. But all that may be about to change….this is our story…Jonathan's and mine. _

The silver Rolls pulled up in front of the sprawling ranch house on Willow Pond Road. Jonathan Hart got out of the car and came around to the other side and opened the door for his wife. Jennifer stepped out and he couldn't help admiring his wife's long, legs that seemed to stretch forever beneath her elegant cobalt blue evening gown. He unlocked the door and let them in and their loyal mutt Freeway eagerly greeted them at the door.

Jennifer bent down and petted him, "How's my baby? Were you a good boy?" to which Freeway barked and sneezed, "Darling, would you get him a treat?"

"You spoil that dog to no end." He said heading into the kitchen with Freeway and Jennifer following behind

As they entered they found their "houseman" Max making a late night snack. Max Brenner, who posed as their houseman, was really their partner in "crime" and senior agent. He had taken Jonathan in when he was a teenager and Jonathan, as a young man, wanted nothing more than to eventually join him

"Hey, Max, how's it going? Any updates from Wainwright?" Jonathan asked referring to Constantine Wainwright, their case officer, how had also been Jennifer's father's superior. He went to the cupboard and got Freeway his treat, _spoiled rotten mutt, _he thought

"No, not a peep so far." Max replied, "You two want a snack? Did you find out anything tonight?"

"No, thanks, Max." Jennifer replied, "And no we didn't find out a thing about Olbermann. If anyone at that party knew anything, they were not talking, and no sign of him possibly hiding out there either."

"Maybe they're on to us?" Max suggested

Jonathan's brow furrowed, "I doubt that. Subtlety is not their strong suit. We would know it if they were on to us. Besides who would ever suspect Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan Hart of being spies."

Jennifer smiled slightly, "Well, we have the perfect cover, Darling, the wealthy businessman and his charming journalist wife. For all they knew I was there to do research for an article on survivors of the holocaust."

"And it helps to be Jonathan Hart and get invited to all these events."

"Well, maybe Wainwright will turn something up on his end." Max said

"Hmmm, maybe." Jennifer replied, "I'm exhausted, I'm going to head up, you coming, darling?"

"I'll be there in a minute." He assured her

"Alright." She said heading out of the kitchen, "Good night, Max."

"Good night, Mrs. H." He always stayed in character, acting as their servant even when no one else was around. As the door closed behind her, he turned to Jonathan, "I still don't know how you got so lucky, kid. That is some woman you got."

Jonathan smiled, "I know, Max, I know and I don't plan on keeping her waiting." He said, "Good night."

He walked up the steps and made his way to the double doors to their master suite and entered to find her changed from her evening gown to a beautiful emerald green negligee. She was in bed reading and as he began to undress they talked about the events of the night. Not a single person at that museum fundraiser would talk about Joseph Olbermann. But they knew through Wainwright that Olbermann had been in contact with someone there. Of course, no one would admit to knowing anything about him but they had hoped someone there might be a rat. There was always one in those situations. Jonathan changed into his pajamas, brushed his teeth, and then joined her in bed.

"Well the evening wasn't a total loss." He said

"Oh?" She replied looking up from her book, "And how is that?"

He smiled, "I got to see you in that blue dress."

She put down her book on the nightstand and moved closer to him and he took her in his arms and she rested her head on his chest, "Darling, do you ever think what it would be like to have a normal life?"

He stroked her back, "Sweetheart, there is nothing normal about us."

"No, I mean it." She said, "What would it be like to just be Mr. and Mrs. Hart. You own a successful corporation and I'm a freelance journalist. No spying, no sneaking around."

He noticed a wistful tone in her voice, as if she longed to be free from the life they had been living, "What's this all about?"

She sighed heavily and could feel his heart beating, "Nothing, I was just wondering."

"No, you weren't just wondering, now what is this all about, Jennifer?"

She pulled back and looked at him with those eyes, those damned eyes he couldn't resist, amber eyes that bore her sole to whoever looked into them, "Jonathan, I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathan was stunned, "You're what?"

Jennifer caressed his cheek, "I'm pregnant, Darling."

Jonathan shifted away from her and stiffened slightly, "I thought we had an agreement, no children."

Jennifer was a little bewildered by his tone, "I know but I guess someone else had other plans." She tried to smile but his reaction was beginning to really upset her

Jonathan got up and walked over to the window, "You know we can't bring a child into our lives. It's way too dangerous." He said, "I thought we were being …careful."

Jennifer sighed heavily, "Darling, we can always quit. We don't have to keep doing this. You have Hart Industries and I have my writing."

Without turning to look at her, "I don't want to just be some rich millionaire that sits in some office all day making deals. It's just a cover, just like your father had being an art dealer as his cover." He reminded her

"Well, you don't have to quit but I can't do it anymore. We can't both put ourselves at risk now." She replied tears beginning to form in her eyes

"We're in the middle of an investigation, probably one of the most important we've ever handled and you want to quit? What do we tell Wainwright?" He asked

"Jonathan, I didn't say I wanted to quit this second. But after we get Olbermann, I'm out, for good." She got up and went to him and put her hand on his back

He stiffened again at her touch, "Getting Olbermann could take months. Before long you won't be in any condition to do any of this."

She pulled back a little, "Well, we'll figure something out. You can always go it alone or Max can step up his part."

"We work as a team, Jennifer. That's how we get the bad guys. That's how we save lives." He replied

She moved from behind him to his side and he finally turned to look at her, "I know what we do is important and we're saving lives and serving our country, but Darling." She paused and took his hand and placed it on her still flat abdomen and held it there, looking at him again with those eyes, "Isn't this the most important life of all?"

He didn't know what to say. He just pulled her into his arms and held her. She started crying and her body shook against his and he just held her tighter but still couldn't speak. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back, hoping in some way it would reassure her.

Finally she pulled back and wiped her eyes, "I'm really tired, can we go to bed?"

He leaned in and kissed her, "Of course."

They walked over to the bed, got in and she was immediately wrapped up in his arms again. He kissed the top of her head, "It'll be alright. We'll figure something out."

She nodded and he noticed her breathing pattern change. She was asleep but his mind was racing. He tried to get his mind wrapped around the whole thing. Never in a million years did he think it would happen. They had made a decision not to have children and now it was going to happen. Everything was going to change. But was it a bad thing? He looked down at his wife sleeping peacefully in his arms. She meant everything to him. She and Max were the only family he had or had ever had and now he might even have a son to carry on his name. He couldn't stop a smile from creeping across his lips as he thought about it. Maybe they would have a little girl who would be as beautiful as her mother. He wished he was as sure as Jennifer seemed about having this child. He gently shifted out from under her and quietly left the bedroom. He went downstairs to think and didn't want to disturb her sleep. They hadn't had much of anything but appetizers at the museum benefit so he went to the kitchen and made a sandwich. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

When Jennifer awoke the next morning she reached out for Jonathan but found the other side of the bed empty. She hated waking up alone. Even when they pretended not to be married they managed to be together at the end of every day. She got up and put on her robe then exited the bedroom and headed downstairs. She found him standing at the large window in the living room, obviously deep in thought.

She stopped at the edge of the sofa, "Good morning."

He turned, slightly startled, "Good morning, Darling." He smiled slightly

She crossed the room and joined him by the window, "Have you been up all night?" She caressed his cheek

He nodded, "I didn't want to bother you so I came down here. I needed to think."

"I see." She replied, "And were you able to … to figure things out?"

He smiled slightly again, "I'm getting there." He pulled her closer and untied her robe and ran his hand over her abdomen, "It's a lot to take in but we'll figure it out."

She placed her hand over his, "I know and the truth is I'm scared to death. I mean I don't know the first thing about babies." She admitted, "But I know one thing." She pressed his hand closer against her abdomen, "This child came to us for a reason."

He leaned in and kissed her, "I love you." He whispered, "Both of you."

She leaned in for another kiss and he happily obliged. There was no doubt they had it bad for each other, they always had.

"Hey you two, not before breakfast, huh?" Max said having entered the living room

They pulled apart blushing slightly, "Sorry, Max." Jonathan said looking at Jennifer, "I couldn't help myself."

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered, "Coffee's on, pancakes will be ready in a jiff." He walked back into the kitchen.

Jonathan started to follow but Jennifer put her hand on his arm to stop him, "Darling, can we wait just a bit to tell people about the baby?" She asked, "Well except for Max and my father. I think we have a lot to discuss before we let others know."

"Well that's fine but it won't be a secret for long. In no time you'll be complaining about being fat and having swollen ankles."

She eyed him curiously, "Are you bucking for different sleeping arrangements, buster?"

"Not on your life." He smiled, "Let's go tell Max the good news."

She smiled, taking his hand, "Are you sure you're alright with this now?"

"It'll take some time to get used to it but yes, I'm okay." He assured her

She arched one of her eyebrows, "Happy?"

He leaned in and kissed her yet again, "Happy."

They walked into the kitchen as Max was preparing the pancakes, "You guys want some coffee?"

"Yes, I'll get, Max." Jennifer replied, "You want a cup, Darling?"

"Yes." He answered

Jennifer began pouring a cup but as soon as the smell hit he nostrils she became nauseous, "Hmmm. Darling I think you better pour." She backed away from the pot

Jonathan walked over to her and rubbed her back, "You feel alright?"

"Yeah, I guess it goes with the territory." She responded

"Hey, what are you two talking about? You sick, Jennifer?" He let her first name slip out. The main reason even in private he called the Mr. and Mrs. H was because if he didn't he might slip in front of people and he wanted to make sure and keep up the illusion

Jennifer smiled and looked at Jonathan, "You tell him, sweetheart." He encouraged

"No, Max, I'm not sick. I'm…I'm pregnant."

Max nearly dropped the bowl of pancake batter, "Pregnant?" He exclaimed, "Hey, that's terrific. Just terrific." He slapped Jonathan on the back, "You son of a gun."

Jennifer rolled her eyes, "Please, no macho muscle flexing."

"So when will baby Hart make his or her debut?" Max asked

"Oh, that's a good question." She replied looking at Jonathan. In all the hullabaloo she hadn't even told him her due date, "Dr. Kendall estimated mid-April."

"Darling, why don't you sit down? I'll get breakfast for you." He suggested

"Jonathan, I'm not an invalid." She protested

He smiled as she took her arm and guided her to the table, "I know but now I have a great excuse to spoil you."

She reluctantly took her seat, "Well, how can I argue with that?"

"That's my girl." He replied, "So, since coffee is out, how about juice?"

"That sounds good." She agreed, "I think I'll call my father after we eat. He'll be ecstatic."

Jonathan brought her juice over and sat across from her, "Why don't we tell him together?"

Jennifer nodded and Max flipped the pancakes, "Speaking of telling, when are you planning on letting Wainwright in on your little bundled of joy?"

Jonathan shifted his gaze from Jennifer to Max, "We will soon. But we don't want anyone else to know just yet, only you and Jennifer's father."

"No worries, Kid, if anyone can keep a secret, it's a CIA Agent." He said as he flipped a pancake

After breakfast Jonathan and Jennifer went into the living room while Max went to the basement for a morning briefing which they would join as soon as they got off the phone with Jennifer's father

She dialed the number and waited for an answer, "Edwards' residence." His houseman, Walter answered

"Walter, how are you? It's Jennifer."

"Oh, Miss Jennifer, it's good to hear from you, I'm doing just fine."

"Good, is my father there?"

"Just a minute, I think he just came in from an early morning ride." Stephen Edwards was getting on in years but he was still vital and active and his number one passion, besides his daughter, was horseback riding

They waited a few minutes then Jennifer heard the familiar voice, tinged with an English accent, "Hello, my darling. How are you?"

She had him on the intercom, "I'm fine, Pa. That's actually why I'm calling. Jonathan is here with me and we have some news."

"News? Well tell me dear girl."

"Pa, how would like to put a grand in front of that name?" She teased

There was silence for a moment, "You mean you're…"

Jennifer smiled, "Yes, Pa, I'm pregnant."

"Oh, darling, that is marvelous, simply marvelous." He replied, "Jonathan, my boy, are you there?"

"Right here, Steven." Jonathan replied

"Well, you take care of my girl, you hear? And my grandchild, I worry enough about you two being in this business but now it's even more important that you all stay safe."

"You can count on it, Sir." He assured him

"Good." Steven replied, "Well, my darling, I may just have to plan a visit soon."

"That would be wonderful, Pa. Listen, we have to go and check in with Wainwright. But we'll talk again soon."

"Alright, good bye, darling, good bye, Jonathan."

They hung up with Steven and went down to the basement. Max made an excuse for why they were a little late. He was listening to Wainwright on speaker when they joined him

"Well, it's about time you two showed up." Wainwright said. Constantine Wainwright had been with the agency for many years. He had been Steven's case officer but that was before he was blinded in an accident. Now he was relegated to desk job briefing field agents on their assignments

"Sorry, Connie." Jennifer replied using the familiar nickname, "We had something to do that couldn't wait."

"No matter, I understand last night yielded less than desirable results." He replied

"It didn't yield anything." Jonathan chimed in, "We're coming up empty at every turn."

"Well, I may have a new line on his movements. I'm waiting for a contact to return my call, so just sit tight until you hear further instruction."

"You got it, chief." Max said disconnecting the call

The three of them looked at each other. Neither had said it yet but they all were thinking that there had to be a mole in the organization and Olbermann was able to stay one step ahead of them

"Are you two thinking what I'm thinking?" Jonathan finally spoke

"I sure am, Mr. H." Max replied, "Something is rotten in the state of California."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day Jennifer spent at the library doing some research on an article she was writing and Jonathan made his obligatory appearance at Hart Industries but ducked out early. The lack of sleep was finally hitting him and when he finally pulled into the driveway of the house on Willow Pond Road he could barely keep his eyes open. He trudged up the stairs and changed out of his suit and put on a pair of pajamas. Freeway trotted in and jumped up on the bed. Before his head hit the pillow they were both out like a light.

He woke about three hours later feeling refreshed and rested and wanting to see his wife. He put on his robe and made his way downstairs, this time to find her standing at the window looking out, lost in thought. He quietly walked over, came up behind her and put his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her abdomen

"Penny for your thoughts." He said kissing the back of her neck

She smiled relaxing into him, "I was just thinking about my mother. I could sure use her advice over the next several months. Actually for at least the next twenty years."

He was surprised but not completely. Jennifer had been a teen when her mother died so she rarely spoke of her now. But with the baby it wouldn't be unusual for her to be thinking about her, "You are going to be a wonderful mother. Our little one will be very lucky."

She sighed heavily, "I hope so."

He tightened his embrace, "I know so." He assured her, "You know, I had a pretty amazing dream while I was sleeping."

"Hmmm." She murmured, "Do tell."

"Well, you see that spot in the yard out there." He released one hand from her abdomen and pointed to a spot in the yard where a beautiful old oak tree stood, "Where that tree is? That would be the ideal spot for a tree house and over there would be a great place for a swing set."

Jennifer laughed softly, "That's what you were dreaming about? Tree houses and swing sets?" She asked, "Don't you think it's a little early to be planning all of that? We've got a good six and half months until it's even born."

He nuzzled the back of her neck again, "I love you, Jennifer, and I'm sorry I reacted the way I did at first." He caressed her abdomen, "You are right. This child has come to us for a reason."

She finally turned in his arms to face him, "Even if it means I may have to quit?"

"Darling, what did you say the other night? This was the most important life of all." He reminded her, "The only thing that matters is that you're both healthy and safe. We'll work everything else out."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him and he ran his hands through her auburn hair. They were so lost in each other they didn't even notice Max come into the living room

"Hey, isn't that what got you two in this mess in the first place?"

They pulled apart blushing slightly as they usually did, "What's up, Max?"

"Well, dinner is ready but before we eat, Wainwright needs to talk to you. He's on the secure line in the kitchen."

"Alright, we'll be right there." Jonathan told him

"Right." Max turned and headed back into the kitchen

"Now, where were we?" Jonathan pulled her into his arms again and nuzzled her neck

"Jonathan." Jennifer replied, "He's waiting for us."

Jonathan pulled away and hung his head in mock defeat, "Okay, let's go see what he's got for us."

They walked into the kitchen and Max had him on speaker phone

"Hi, Connie, sorry to keep you waiting." Jonathan said

"You know, I'm beginning to wonder about you two." Wainwright quipped, "But no matter, I have a new line on Olbermann. It looks like he is headed to Zurich."

The three of them looked at each other, "Zurich? Isn't that where his son is?" Jennifer asked

"We believe so, yes." Wainwright confirmed

"Isn't that a little risky? He'd have to know we're watching his son, too." She replied

"Well, that's the information we have. How soon can you leave?"

Jonathan and Jennifer looked at each other. They weren't ready to tell Wainwright about the baby and as of right now it was still okay for Jennifer to fly, "We'll get the jet ready as soon as possible." Jonathan said

"What alias do you want us to use this time, Connie?" Jennifer asked, "You know, it's been a while, I could get used to being myself if you're not careful."

"Well, you can be yourself a little while longer, my dear. Just go as yourselves, Mr. and Mrs. Hart on extended holiday." He informed them, "and of course their trusty houseman, Max."

"Alright, we'll call back from this line with our plans shortly." Jonathan assured him, "I'll have to call my pilots and have them to get the jet ready. It shouldn't take long. We could be out of here later tonight, as soon as we get a hotel reservation."

"Good." Wainwright said and disconnected the call

"Well, I guess we need to get packed. Zurich will be cold this time of year, so we'll need warm clothes." Jennifer said as she began to exit the kitchen but Jonathan took her by the arm and stopped her

"Darling, maybe you shouldn't go." Jonathan suggested, "Maybe we should just tell Wainwright about the baby now."

"No, not yet. We'll get through this trip and then decide what to do." She replied emphatically but noticed the look on his face, "Jonathan, I know what I said the other night but flying is perfectly safe for me at least right now and it would be no more dangerous there than here."

"I know but darling…" He began

"No buts, we're going, now come on and let's pack and make our hotel reservations." She said, "You too, Max."

"What about dinner?" He asked

"We'll be down in a while, keep it warm in the oven or something." She responded

Once they got upstairs Jonathan tried to talk to her once again. He was concerned about her health now and wished she would at least listen to him.

"Jennifer, please, at least think about this." He said as she began packing her suitcase

"There's nothing to think about, Darling. We have a job to do and I'm perfectly capable of doing it, at least right now." She folded a couple of sweaters and put them in her suitcase then looked up at him, "You need to call the hotel, Jonathan. How about that nice little place we stayed a couple of years ago. What was the name of that place…" she trailed off as she went back to the dresser and got more clothes

He walked around to the other side of the bed and took the clothes out of her hands and took her hands in his, "Sweetheart, I know what you said but I want to keep you both safe."

She looked into his blue eyes and for the first time saw fear and Jonathan had never been one to give in to his fears. She ran her hands through his hair, "Ah, my darling, my sweet love, I'll be safe as long as I'm with you. We've come this far none the worse for wear."

He looked into her eyes and could tell there was something more, "Why are you so adamant about seeing this through?"

"Jonathan, I meant what I said the other night, I will most likely quit after the baby is born but I need to do this." She explained

"Why?" He asked again

She looked down, "For my father." She finally admitted, "I need to do this for him."

"Darling, you don't have to prove anything to him." Jonathan assured her, "He would probably insist you not do it."

"I know I don't have to prove anything to him but it's something I want to do for him. Please understand, I don't want to do anything to hurt our child and if it looks like things are getting too out of control over there, I promise to step back. Wainwright won't care who does what as long as we get him."

Knowing he couldn't change her mind, he pulled her into his arms, "Alright but I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"I'm holding you to that." She replied, "Now call the hotel, the hotel Engimatt. They'll let us have Freeway and with Max going I won't leave him in a kennel."

He pulled away and smiled as he walked around to the other side of the bed where the phone was. Without taking his eyes off of her he dialed the number, "Yes, this is Jonathan Hart, I need a reservation for three…two rooms, one for me and my wife and another for our executive assistant."

The next call he made was to his pilot, Frank and he told him the plane could be ready in a couple of hours. Jennifer did call Susan Kendall, her OBGYN and she assured her flying at this point in her pregnancy wasn't a problem but to be very careful. They went back downstairs, called Wainwright with their plans and ate dinner. Then they got their things together and headed to private airfield where Hart 1 was waiting for them.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The three arrived in Zurich at about eight p.m. local time and Jennifer was exhausted. Even though they had slept most of the way there the time change and the hormones were taking their toll. They checked into their rooms and the desk clerk gave them an envelope which they assumed contained information on Olbermann from the informant who had been tailing his son. Max immediately got plugged into a poker game in the back room of the hotel. Jonathan and Jennifer decided to order room service and lie low until the next morning. Jennifer took a hot shower while they waited for their food and as she was standing there toweling off she inspected her appearance. She was only about 10 weeks so there weren't really any noticeable changes. She ran her hand over her abdomen and smiled slightly _I promise you, little one, I'll protect you, your daddy and I both will, _she thought to herself. She changed into the same negligee she had worn the other night. When she exited the bathroom the food had arrived and Jonathan was pouring the drinks, milk for her, a beer for him. Freeway had curled up on the loveseat and was out like a light.

She took a seat at the table, "It looks wonderful. I didn't realize how hungry I was."

"Well you are eating…" He began

She held her hand up, "Please don't say it."

They looked at each other and began to laugh, "It is a terrible cliché isn't it?" Jonathan said taking a bite of the fish he ordered

"Yes and according to Susan, not entirely accurate, at least not right now." Jennifer explained and took a bite of veal, "Did you look to see what was in the envelope?"

"No, I thought we could look at it together after we eat." He suggested

Jennifer nodded, taking a drink of milk, "You know I still can't quite understand why Olbermann would risk contacting his son when he has to know he'd be the first person we'd be watching."

"Maybe he thinks no one is looking for him anymore. It's been years since your father and Bellingham tried to find him. He could be getting too comfortable." Jonathan speculated

Jennifer sighed, "Anything is possible." She reasoned, "Darling?"

"Hmmm." He replied chewing his food

"Do you really think there's a mole in the organization?"

He wiped his mouth with his napkin and looked up from his plate, "I don't know but I find it more than a little curious that we keep missing the mark. I just wonder how much we can trust this informant."

"You think he could be in cahoots with Olbermann and purposely throwing us off the trail?" She asked buttering a piece of bread

"That's the risk we take with informants and we usually don't know who it is."

They finished eating and looked at the envelope and it was mainly a dossier from the informant following Olbermann's son and some pictures of the two of them supposedly right there in Zurich. There was a note for them to meet the informant at eight the next morning at a little café. After going through the papers they got into bed and lay there together in silence. Jennifer lay on her side and Jonathan had his arms around her resting his hand on her abdomen. They fell asleep holding each other just a little tighter than usual.

The next morning Jonathan awoke to the rather unpleasant sound of his wife vomiting in the bathroom. He glanced at the clock, it was almost seven a.m. He got out of bed and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Are you alright, Darling?"

He heard the toilet flush and Jennifer washing her hands. She opened the door looking quite pale and tired, "I'll be alright. It's morning sickness so maybe it will pass soon."

He put his hands on her shoulders, "You think you're up to meeting our little friend so early?"

"Darling, I'm alright. But I could use a ginger ale from the bar over there." She replied sitting back down on the bed

"One ginger ale coming up." He walked over and poured a ginger ale into a glass with ice and brought it over to her, "Here you are."

"Thank you, Darling." She took a sip

"You know we don't have much time to get ready. How about we save time and shower together?" He suggested

"Oh, I see, we need to save time." She quipped, "Well, if we must, we must."

They returned to the bathroom and turned on the water waiting for it to get hot. They got in and he stood behind her, got a washcloth and lathered it up and began to wash her back then reached around and washed her abdomen. She returned the favor and washed his back. A short time later they met Max downstairs looking a little worse for wear.

"What happened to you?" Jennifer asked knowing already what had probably happened

Max rubbed his forehead, "Don't ask, I polished off a bottle of cheap booze." He mumbled, "and I think I got hustled last night."

"You lost?" Jonathan asked

"Yeah but I can't be for sure if it was crooked." Max replied

"They were that slick?" Jonathan asked

"Slick, schmick, none of them spoke English." Max quipped, "They could have been talking about ripping me off right in front of my face."

"Sorry Max, maybe you should stick to English only games from now on." He slapped him on the back, "Let's get going."

The three of them walked to a little café down the street from the hotel and waited for the informant to arrive. His note said that he knew who they were and would approach them. Jonathan ordered coffee and Jennifer ordered another glass of milk, remembering what Susan had told her about the importance of calcium for her as well as the baby. Max ordered a tomato juice to help his hang over. After a few minutes a tall, thin, blond man approached their table.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hart?" He inquired

Jonathan eyed him suspiciously, "Ye and this is Max."

The man sat down in the empty chair not waiting for an invitation, "I am Roerich. I have been following Joseph Olbermann. He's hiding in a Swiss chalet just outside the city."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Jonathan asked

"You don't." He replied, "But what else do you have?"

"Well, it's just that we can never seem to catch him. It's like he knows how to stay ahead of us." Jennifer explained

"Careful, Mrs. Hart." He cautioned, "You don't want to go accusing someone of being a mole."

Jonathan's ire was rising, "Don't threaten my wife."

"Come now, Mr. Hart." He replied, "I'm not threatening but I take offense at the inference that I might not be telling the truth."

"Just tell us what you think his next movement is."

"He's using an alias, Johan Federkewicz. He's been using it for some time, posing as a renowned scholar on world history." Roerich explained, "He's planning on attending a party tonight at the embassy. The three of you will have invitations waiting for you at the hotel. You should be able to recognize him from the photographs."

Jennifer shook her head, "This doesn't sound right. Why would he be so public?"

"He thinks he's safe here. It's doubtful that anyone at this party would even know who he really is." He explained

"Will you be there?" Jonathan asked

"Ah, no I will not." He replied, "My work is done. I gave you the information for you to use as you will. Good luck, Mr. Hart, Mrs. Hart, Max." And he left as quickly as he came, blending in to the crowded street outside.

**LATER THAT EVENING-AMERICAN EMBASSY**

Jonathan, Jennifer and Max arrived about eight p.m. They truly made a handsome couple, he in his tux and she in a beautiful red dress with a slit up the side exposing one of her lovely legs.

"Would you like a club soda or something, Darling?" Jonathan offered

"Yes, that would be great." She responded with a smile

"Max?" He asked

"Scotch, if it's not some sissy European brand."

Jonathan smiled, "I'll be right back." He crossed the room to the bar and placed their order

After about an hour they were trying to mingle together and separately. They hadn't spotted Olbermann yet. Jonathan was talking to a German financier, making small talk as he spotted his wife across the room talking with the wife of one of the government officials. Jennifer was fluent in several languages and he had no doubt she was putting her talent to good use. It never ceased to amaze him how beautiful she was and it seemed pregnancy only enhanced it. He caught a glance of her turned to the side and he could have sworn he noticed a slight roundness to her abdomen under her dress that hadn't been there before. It made his heart swell and smile crept across his lips. As he excused himself to the German businessman to join his wife he noticed him. It was Olbermann. He quickly made his way to Jennifer's side.

"Excuse me." He said, "Darling can I speak to you a moment?"

By the look on his face she knew, "Yes, of course." She said then turned to the ambassador's wife, "Please excuse me, Myra."

Myra nodded and Jennifer and Jonathan caught Max's attention and the three slipped out of the room.

"Alright, are we clear on what we're each doing?" Jonathan asked

Jennifer and Max nodded

"Alright, let's go."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Jennifer quietly went back into the room and found Olbermann. Max and Jonathan followed a few minutes later staying close to the door. She crossed the room noticing his interest in some of the art that was on the wall. The situation was tricky and Jennifer, along with her considerable charm, had to be one hundred percent. She took a deep breath before approaching him.

"Heir Federkewicz." She said

Olbermann turned and smiled cordially, "Yes."

"Mary Bailey." She extended her hand and thought it best to use an alias at this juncture, "I am a fan of your considerable body of work and was wondering if I could interview you for a series of articles I am doing on significant historical events of the twentieth century."

"Well, I'm flattered Ms. Bailey but could we do it another time?" He asked eyeing her with an air of caution

"Well, I really would like to pick your …brain…and I am leaving tomorrow to return to the states." She explained

"Alright then." He agreed

Jennifer smiled, "Good." She said, "This way." And with that they crossed the room as Max and Jonathan quickly exited

They walked across the hall to a small office. Olbermann was puzzled upon seeing Max and Jonathan, "Who are they?" he turned to Jennifer

"Oh, this is my husband, Arthur." She explained, "And this is his uncle, Morris."

"Young lady, what exactly is going on here?"

"Oh, relax heir Federkewicz. They just wanted to sit in on my interview." She sat down in a chair

Olbermann stammered, "Oh, well, alright then, I suppose?" He took a seat

"Good." She said smiling that winning smile that only those closest to her would know what it hid beneath the surface, "Well, I think I'll start with some questions about Word War II."

Olbermann's head snapped and he looked her in the eye, "World War II? What about it?"

"Well, I am particularly interested in your opinion of what should happen to Nazi War criminals who have never been brought to justice." She said almost savoring the words in anticipation of seeing him squirm

"Well….I uh…I really don't know, so many of them would probably be dead now anyway." He stammered

"What about those who aren't?" She replied

"Young lady what is this?" He was clearly getting agitated

"I just want your opinion on a major historical event in world history, that's all."

Jonathan approached him, "We would really like to know. What do you think, Heir Federkewicz, should happen to those who were an integral part of the annihilation of millions of people, simply because of their race?"

"That's…that's difficult to say, so many years have passed, even if one was still alive what good would it do now?"

"What good?" Jonathan asked, "Oh I don't think there's a statute of limitations on genocide, Professor, do you?" He paused, "Incidentally, do you know of any who are still alive?"

"Well…no…not really."

"Oh, I think you do." Jonathan closed in on him, "You've been made, Heir Olbermann."

Olbermann could hardly hide his rage, "What is this?" He got up and crossed the room

Jonathan and Max backed him up against the wall, "We know who you are and there's nowhere to hide." Jonathan sneered

"I am Johan Federkewicz, a scholar on world history." He explained

Jonathan smirked, "No, you're not. Did you really think you could go on forever pretending, Olbermann? We've been after you for decades, you monster."

Olbermann mustered all the strength his seventy odd years could manage and pushed Jonathan away and grabbed a dagger from behind him on the wall just as Max helped Jonathan up. Jonathan and Olbermann began a twisted dance, Olbermann jabbing at him and Jonathan managing to move away at just the right moment until Olbermann backed up and made a running start. Just as Jonathan moved to the side and reached for a syringe to inject him with a tranquilizer Olbermann went straight to Jennifer and before she could move rammed the dagger into her just under her breast bone and ran out of the room, down the hall and out the main door before anyone could stop him.

Jennifer lay on the floor screaming and crying, "Oh God, my baby, my baby."

Jonathan immediately went to her, "It's alright, Darling." He cradled her against his chest, pressing his handkerchief to the wound. Dark red blood oozed through the lighter red material of her dress. He looked up to see Max already on the phone calling an ambulance

"We need an ambulance at the American Embassy right away. We have an injured pregnant woman." He spoke into the phone, "Alright, Thank you." He hung up

"What did they say, Max?"

"They're on their way." He assured him looking at Jennifer with concern and pain in his eyes, "What about Olbermann?"

"Damn it, Max! I don't care about him right now." Jonathan snapped. He held Jennifer tighter, "It's alright, they'll be here soon."

"Sorry, Jonathan." Max apologized, "I'll go wait for the ambulance."

Jonathan nodded as Max walked past them out the door. Jennifer's breathing was rapid and shallow and tears continued stream down her face, "Oh, Jonathan, I am so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about that now. Just hang in there until the ambulance gets here."

As she nodded they heard the ambulance pull up and a commotion out in the hall. They were going to have to somehow explain this. Their plan had been to subdue him and sneak him out but that had gone completely awry. As Jennifer was put on the stretcher and put in the ambulance Jonathan got in with her and left Max to explain, somehow what happened and to call Wainwright. He wasn't going to be happy about this for myriad reasons. Jennifer was injured and aside from a professional respect for her as an agent, having known her and her father for years, he felt protective.

A few hours later Jonathan waited anxiously in the emergency room at the American hospital. He paced then sat down, paced some more and sat down again. Finally the doctor came out and Jonathan was immediately on his feet.

"Doctor how is my wife?" He asked

"Mr. …Hart is it?" He asked and Jonathan nodded, "Your wife is going to be alright. We've treated the wound and she's resting."

"She's pregnant, what about the baby?" Jonathan replied

"Mr. Hart she did lose a lot of blood and it's too soon to tell what effects it will have on the baby, if any. But the good thing is, she didn't miscarry. She needs to stay here a few days so we can monitor both her and the baby's vitals."

"You can do that so early in a pregnancy?"

The doctor smiled, "Yes, we can and we'll do everything to make sure it's alright."

"I know you will." Jonathan assured him, "Can I see her?"

"Well, she's resting but I don't see why not. We'll be moving her soon to a regular room." The doctor explained, "She's down this hall in the second bed on the left."

"Thank you." Jonathan said and headed down the hall

He pulled the curtain back and she was lying there with an IV. She was in a hospital gown and her dress was lying on the back of the chair. She looked so pale and fragile. Jonathan choked back tears as he took a seat in the chair beside and took her hand.

She stirred at his touch and slowly opened her eyes and began to cry, "Oh Jonathan, I am so sorry." Her body began to shake with sobs

"Darling, this isn't your fault." He soothed, kissing her hand, "Just relax and do what they tell you."

"It is my fault." She replied, "I could have stayed home and if I had, our baby would be safe."

He smiled slightly, "Hey, that is one tough kid we've got." He reached out and ran his hand over the covers where her abdomen was, "It's going to take a lot more than that to bring down a Hart."

She smiled weakly, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He replied, "Now you get some sleep and I'll be here in the morning, I promise."

"Alright."

"That's my girl." He got up and kissed her forehead, "Good night, my darling."

"Good night." She whispered and the pain medication began to kick in and she drifted back to sleep

Jonathan returned to the waiting room to find Max nervously pacing almost where he left off, "Hey Kid, how is she?"

"She's alright. They want to keep her here a few days to monitor the baby. But it's good she didn't' miscarry. I guess that's one tough kid we've got."

Max patted Jonathan's shoulder, "That's one tough wife you got."

Jonathan nodded in agreement, "But my tough as nails wife isn't going to like what I'm about to do."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Jennifer had been moved to a regular room, a private room upon Jonathan's request. He arrived to find her still sleeping, looking so peaceful and untroubled. He hoped she would understand what he was going to tell her. He didn't see any other way and the plan was already put in motion. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly and she awoke smiling broadly at seeing his face.

"Good morning, my darling." He said smiling back

"Hi." She said reaching out and running her hands through his hair noticing the dark circles under his eyes, "Did you sleep at all?"

"No, not really." He sat down on the edge of the bed, "I always have trouble sleeping without you next to me and Freeway was restless without you, too."

"I know." She said, "But at least you didn't have someone poking you every two hours."

"No, but Freeway hogs the covers" He quipped but then became serious, "Darling, I need to talk to you about something."

Jennifer became agitated. The doctor said so far it looked like the baby was fine, "You know something about the baby, don't you? Oh god, Jonathan. It's alright, isn't it?"

He ran his hand over her abdomen, "The baby is fine, sweetheart." He assured her, "And I want to keep it that way."

She arched an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, your part in this little escapade is over." He told her emphatically, "As soon as the doctor says it's okay for you leave, you're going to Maryland to stay with your father."

"Now wait just a minute, Jonathan." She replied, "I'm not a child and I will not be sent away."

"I'm sorry Darling." He told her, "But you don't have a choice. I've talked to Wainwright and he knows everything and he agrees you shouldn't risk it and I've already called your father to let him know."

Jennifer's amber eyes radiated anger, "How dare you." She muttered through gritted teeth, "You're just angry with me for coming in the first place. You blame me for the whole thing."

"Jennifer, that's not true." He said, "I just want you and the baby to be safe. You know this is the right thing to do."

"And what will you be doing exactly while I'm quarantined in Maryland?"

"Max and I will continue to try and find Olbermann but I think Wainwright may take us off the case since Olbermann has seen us." He informed her

"So I'm just supposed to hide away in Maryland until what…the baby is born?" She questioned, "And you'll be off who knows where? Jonathan I want us to be together through this."

"It will only be for a while, I promise." He pulled her in his arms and gently rubbed her back, "I love you, you know that, don't you? If you're in Maryland I won't worry so much. Please do this for me."

She sighed heavily against him and nodded, "Alright, but I am going on the record that I don't like this."

He pulled back, "I know but thank you for doing it."

**TWO DAYS LATER**

When Jonathan came to pick Jennifer up he knew she was still smarting from his decision to send her to Maryland. She didn't like feeling like she wasn't in control of a situation but he really believed it was the best thing for her and the baby. When he entered her room she was packed and dressed, looking out the small window, lost in thought.

"Darling?" He said

She turned around and gave him a halfhearted smile, "Come to whisk me away to prison?"

"Darling, please." He replied, "I don't like this any more than you do but I really believe it's for the best."

"Do I have to go right this minute?" She asked, "Couldn't we spend some time together before I have to leave?"

"I don't think it's safe. Olbermann may have fled Zurich but that doesn't mean he doesn't have someone trying to find us. It's a cat and mouse game, us trying to find him, he trying to find us."

She knew he was right but tears formed in her eyes, "I thought we could spend today and tonight together." She looked down, "You know, we've never been apart, even when we were working separate cases or having to pretend we weren't married and I need you with me now more than ever."

He came over to her and pulled her into his arms and she began to sob, "It's alright, we'll wait until tomorrow, okay?"

She pulled back, wiped her eyes and offered another smile, "Okay."

He returned her smile, "We'll stay in bed all day, order room service and watch old movies on TV. How does that sound?"

"It sounds wonderful." She replied, "But what about Olbermann?"

"Wainwright is trying to get a lead on where he might have taken off to so we're having to wait to hear from him anyway."

"Okay." She sighed heavily, "Now, can we get out of here?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He said picking up her bag off the bed

When they got back to the hotel Jennifer took a hot shower and toweled off gently as not to pop the stitches from her wound. They were dissolvable and she gingerly ran her hands over the two inch wound and then her abdomen thinking how just a few inches lower and she could have lost the baby. A pang of guilt washed over her for reacting as she had to Jonathan's insistence that she go to Maryland and if she hadn't been so insistent on coming on this trip none of this would have happened.

Jonathan came in and she quickly pulled on her robe, embarrassed at the scar, but he came over and took it off, "It's alright, let me see it." She couldn't look him in the eye as he looked down and ran his hand over it, "Does it still hurt?"

She shrugged, "No, not really." She took her robe back and put it on

He took his finger and placed it under her chin and lifted her head up so she had to look at him, "I love you. Nothing will ever change that." He told her as if reading her thoughts

She started to cry again and he held her tight, "It's alright. How about we get you into bed, huh?"

She nodded, "Okay."

After Jennifer got into bed she fell fast asleep. Jonathan quietly slipped through the door joining their room and Max's.

"Hey, Kid how is she?" Max asked puffing on his cigar

"Exhausted and full of quite a bit of guilt and anger." He explained, "But physically she's fine and as far as the doctors can tell the baby is okay."

"I'm glad to hear it." He replied

"Any word from Wainwright?" Jonathan asked sitting at the table across from him

"No, not yet." Max said, "Olbermann could be anywhere by now."

"Yeah, I know." Jonathan agreed, "I just don't feel like Jennifer should stay here. He probably has people watching us. She'll be much safer in Maryland."

"Why don't you go with her?" Max said, "I can handle this."

"Oh no." Jonathan replied, "After what he did I want the pleasure of finally bringing him down."

"You know she ain't gonna take too kindly to sitting around her father's house doing nothing."

"Yeah, I know that, too."

**A MONTH LATER **

Jennifer was still staying at the family home in Maryland and growing more resentful with each passing day. Jonathan called as frequently as possible but until Olbermann was caught he wanted Jennifer out of harm's way. She knew her tone was hardly warm when he called but she was going stir crazy. How many times could she ride her horse down to her secret spot and sit and think or read. She felt like she had probably read everything in her father's library twice over. Her pregnancy was progressing and at least that gave her an excuse to get out of the house and go shopping and she did frequent some museums in DC. She feared her resentment for being holed up here was going to spill over to the baby and she certainly didn't want that. She was reading in the drawing room when she felt someone's eyes on her. She looked up and saw Jonathan standing in the doorway.

"Hello Darling." He said smiling

She immediately put down her book and went to him, "Oh, Jonathan you've come to take me home." She kissed him hungrily; it had been far too long

He held her tightly in his arms trying to form the words to tell her she wasn't going home, "I'm sorry darling, I just came to see you for a few days." He looked her over and ran his hand over her abdomen which was beginning to take on an even more rounded appearance, "You look so beautiful, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She said coolly, "So you're just here to ease your conscience and then leave?"

"I'm here because I miss you." He told her, "Look, I know this isn't easy for you but it's for the best right now."

"That's all I keep hearing from you, my father." She said, "I can't take much more of this."

"Jennifer, please, let's not fight while I'm here." He pleaded

Before Jennifer could answer Stephen appeared in the doorway, "Jonathan, my boy, I'm so glad to see you. I sure hope you can put a smile on my daughter's face. How long are you staying before you two head back to California?" He asked assuming as Jennifer had that he was there to take her back home

"He's not staying, Pa." Jennifer snapped, "I am, but he's not." She said storming past them out of the room

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

"Jennifer." Stephen called out but Jennifer wasn't listening and was already headed up the stairs. He turned back to Jonathan, "What was that all about?"

"She's not happy that we're not going back home." Jonathan explained, "I just came for a few days but I want her to stay here a while longer."

"Jonathan, I really don't understand all this and I was very angry when you told me what happened and I know you can't tell me the details on who you were after, but I know my daughter and she's terribly obstinate and strong willed."

"I know that and I know she's angry about this. I just think she and the baby are safest here even more than at home."

"Let me talk to her." Stephen replied

"Alright but you probably won't be any more popular than I am if she thinks you agree with me." Jonathan told him

"Don't worry about that. Why don't you have a drink while I go try to reason with that lovely redhead upstairs?"

"Thank you, Stephen."

Stephen left the room and climbed the stairs and walked to the room at the end of the hall and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Jennifer asked

"It's me, Darling." Stephen answered, "Please, I'd like to talk to you."

Jennifer walked over to the door and opened it, "I suppose you're going to tell me how horrible I'm behaving and how Jonathan is only thinking of me and the baby."

Stephen stepped into the room, "Something like that." He replied, "Darling, he loves you very much and just wants you both to be safe."

Jennifer exhaled heavily, "I know that, Pa. But sitting around here doing nothing is driving me crazy and he should be with me. I don't want him to miss out on my entire pregnancy."

Stephen looked at his daughter sympathetically, "Then don't push him away while he's here, even if it's just for a few days."

Jennifer thought for a moment then nodded in reluctance knowing her father was right.

Jonathan sat in the drawing room nursing his brandy when Jennifer appeared in the doorway. He looked up and saw the uncertainty in her eyes. He gave her a weary smile to let her know it was okay. He loved her more than life itself and it was killing him to be away from her.

"I suppose this is where I apologize and ask you to forgive me for being so hormonal." She said

He reached out his hand, "Come here." She crossed the room and sat in his lap and kissed him, "What's with the lap? Not that I mind."

"Well, I figure it won't be long before I'll be too heavy." She quipped, "I am sorry Jonathan. I feel like one big jumble of emotions, all contradicting each other."

He ran his hand over her slightly rounded abdomen, "I know this has been hard on you. It hasn't been any easier on me. I've missed you so much." He caressed her cheek

She looked at him sympathetically, "I know that, I just…"

"What is it?" He asked slightly alarmed

A smile crept across her lips, "The baby, I felt it move. " She took his hand and placed it back on her abdomen and held it there, "Can you feel it? It's like little butterflies."

He smiled broadly staring at her midsection, "Yes, it's amazing."

She nodded in acknowledgement then started to cry, "I don't want to go through anymore of this pregnancy alone. I want you with me. I want to go home, Jonathan."

He sighed heavily and held her closer to him, "If you go home you'll be alone. At least here you have your father."

She pulled back and looked at him her eyes moist from the tears, "Darling, I want us to go home. Let Max and Wainwright worry about Olbermann now. We need to concentrate on the baby. I need to see my doctor and flying won't be safe for me later on."

"I can't let Olbermann get away with what he did to you." Jonathan explained

She ran her hand through his hair, "Jonathan, I'm fine, we both are. Please, I've done what you asked and stayed here in hiding. Can't you do the same for me and let's take a break. I think Wainwright would understand."

He sighed again, "Alright, I didn't even think about your doctor appointments. I'll call Frank have him get the plane ready for tomorrow morning."

She smiled and kissed him again, "Thank you, Darling."

**STOCKHOLM SWEDEN**

In the dimly lit hotel room he stood staring out at the street below. He had to find a way to get them. He couldn't let them find him again. Once again he was hiding, having to let others do what he would prefer to do. He wasn't going to get caught now, not after all these years. A new plan had to be made.

"Father." A male voice called from behind

He spun around, "Did anyone follow you?"

"No, it's fine." The younger man replied

"Did you get the information I need?"

He held an envelope in his hand, "Yes, I did." He confirmed, "Mary Bailey is actually one Jennifer Hart and her husband is Jonathan Hart. The other man with them is Max Brenner, their assistant."

"Who are they? What are they?" He inquired

"Hart owns a conglomerate that mainly deals in high tech security. They have contracts with the department of defense and some private sector business. His wife is a freelance journalist. They are very wealthy and very well known in Bel Air and around the Los Angeles, California area."

Olbermann scratched his chin and took the envelope from him, "Hmm, something isn't adding up. I want you to do some digging and find them and watch them. I want to know why a corporation president and a journalist would be trying to find me."

"Yes, Sir." Christian Olbermann replied, "What are you going to do?"

He sighed heavily, "I'll just have to stay underground for a while, so please don't do anything foolish my boy."

"Of course not, Father." He assured him, "When I find out anything how should I reach you?"

"I'll be here for now. Just don't let anyone follow you."

Christian nodded, turned and headed for the door then turned back to his father, "I'll make sure no one ever finds you." He said then exited the room

Olbermann looked through the information _So Mr. and Mrs. Hart you fancy yourselves crusaders for justice, do you? Well I would stick to high-tech toys and writing for the society pages_

**EDWARDS ESTATE**

Jonathan and Jennifer lay in bed after making love for the first time in a month. Neither of them had realized how much they needed it until they were together. The ache had been so strong and the love making so intense that they actually worked up a sweat. Tangled in the sheets she had her back to him and he held her close resting his hand on her abdomen he could feel the butterfly like movement of their baby.

He kissed her in that spot behind her ear that drove her crazy and drank in the scent of her, "You are absolutely breathtaking."

She laughed softly, "You say that now."

"You know something?" He asked

"Hmm."

"You being pregnant is about the sexiest thing I can think of." He admitted

She laughed again a little louder, "Sexy? You think you're going to find swollen ankles and raging hormones sexy?"

He shifted gently on top of her, "You're damned right." He leaned in and kissed her hungrily

The next morning they awoke and as Jennifer exited the shower something suddenly occurred to her, "Jonathan, where is Max?"

"He's staying at a hotel in DC." He explained, "Darling, before we head home he and I need to meet with Wainwright at headquarters."

"Just you and Max?" She asked

He sighed heavily, "Alright, the three of us." He agreed, "We need to tie up some things before Max continues by himself."

"Alright." She agreed as she got dressed

Jonathan eyes washed over her appreciatively. Her body had filled out and he found her burgeoning bump adorable. He went over to her and pulled her into his arms, "I love you, my darling, more than I can put into words."

Her amber eyes sparkled for the first time in weeks, "Jonathan, I love you too, so much sometimes that it hurts."

**CIA HEADQUARTERS**

The three of them sat in Wainwrights office waiting for him to return from a meeting. He arrived a few minutes later making his apologies.

"I'm sorry. I had an unexpected briefing to come up." He explained using his cane to maneuver around, finally taking a seat at his desk

"That's alright, Connie." Jonathan assured him, "So what is the plan now for Olbermann?"

"Well, I'm going to have Jansen and Rush take over." He explained, "Olbermann has seen all of you so Max continuing without you won't work."

"Connie, we know we let you and the agency down." Jennifer said, "I'm…I'm sorry."

"Now I don't want to hear any of that." He replied, "You have more important things to think about right now."

She knew he couldn't see it but she smiled, "Thank you." She said, "We're still discussing what we feel my role should be after the baby is born."

"I understand." He assured her, "I sure would hate to lose you permanently but I family is first. Your father felt the same way. So you go back to California and do what you need to do." He said then turned to Max, "I know the three of you have almost always worked together but I may need you on another assignment soon."

Max nodded, "Just let me know. We'll work it out."

The three of them got up to leave, "Thank you, Connie, for understanding all of this." Jennifer said

"Well, if I didn't do everything I could to keep you safe your father would personally take the four sense I have left and make it three."


	8. Chapter 8

He was getting frustrated, not to mention stir crazy. He had been moving about almost anywhere and now he had to hide again after twenty years. He hated the little room, the dim light bulb hanging from the ceiling, the broken down furniture, narrow little windows that let in just a sliver of light. But he had no intention of living like this much longer. Once he knew exactly what the Harts were up to he would deal with them, one way or another. Something wasn't right. Corporation presidents normally don't do hunting down supposed war criminals, nor do journalists. He took a drag on his cigarette bringing it to his mouth with his weathered hand. His eyes narrowed as she stared out the window. A knock on the door disrupted his thoughts.

"Father." A voice called from behind him

"Come in." he replied

"I have more information on our mysterious couple." Christian announced

He turned to face him, "Well, what is it?"

"Jonathan Hart is apparently an orphan, no family to speak of." He began, "He worked his way up."

"That's nothing." He snapped

"Well, his wife did come from money. Her father was an art dealer, Stephen Edwards and…"

"Edwards?" He asked interrupting him

"Yes." He confirmed, "He lives in Maryland."

"That's it!" Olbermann, "Damn it. That's the connection."

"I don't understand."

"Stephen Edwards is no art dealer." He informed him, "He was with the CIA twenty years ago. He along with Rodney Bellingham and Jean Louis Dumas hunted me down. It's no coincidence his daughter is doing it now."

"What do we do?" Christian asked, "I can take care of them easily."

Olbermann shook his head, "No, no. We hit them where it hurts the most." He said, "We go after the father."

Christian smiled smile that would send shivers down your spine, "Even better."

**SIX WEEKS LATER**

Jonathan and Jennifer were settling into their new "ordinary" life as the self-made millionaire and his journalist wife. Max was back and forth between assignments, the excuse to friends and acquaintances being an ill family member. Jennifer was well into her second trimester and thankful to be past the morning sickness but now all she wanted to do was eat. She was enjoying her writing but she could sense that Jonathan was less enthusiastic about his role as a corporation president. Always one for adventure, sitting behind a desk all day in a suit didn't, for lack of a better word, suit him. He had been a pilot, a navy officer and CIA operative. All of those things satisfied his need for risk taking. But every time he looked at Jennifer, watching their child growing inside her, he knew for now he was doing the right thing. He came down from the loft into the living room to find her parked in front of the typewriter, as usual, banging out her next article.

He came up behind her and began to massage her shoulders, he could feel the tension in them from sitting there so long, "You really should take a break, darling."

She bent her head over and he moved his hands to her neck, "If you don't stop I'll never be able to finish this and I have to get something to Margo this week."

"You've been sitting here since this morning. It's almost dinner time. Why don't we get dressed up, go into the city and have a nice dinner?"

She sighed, pushing back the chair, she stood and stretched her back, "Why not? Between you and those hands and Baby Hart ballet dancing in here, I'm not getting as much accomplished as I had hoped." Her hand rested on her abdomen

He slipped his hand under hers and felt the baby move, a huge grin came across his face, "It sure doesn't feel like butterflies anymore does it?"

"No, I'm beginning to think I'm carrying an entire soccer team." She smiled looking into his eyes, she paused for a moment, "Are you sure you're okay?"

He pulled her as close as he could, "I'm fine, why?"

Her arms encircled his neck, "Because you seem restless. " She observed, "You really miss it don't you?"

He sighed heavily, "Jennifer, we've talked about this."

"I know but you said yourself, the corporate world bores you." She reminded him

He leaned in and kissed her long and deep, "I love you and I want to be right here with you." He moved to her neck and kissed it

"I know you do, and I love you too." She replied going weak in the knees from his touch, "I just…I just…" She trailed off as he continued to nuzzle her neck

"You just what?" He mumbled this time kissing her cheek

"Damned if I know." She responded as his mouth covered hers

**WASHINGTON DC-NATURAL GALLERY OF ART**

Stephen Edwards sat at his desk going through the latest pieces and cataloging them. He glanced at the clock and noticed the time. It had been a long day and he was ready for a relaxing evening at home with a brandy and a good cigar. He finished entering the last piece into inventory and was ready to return them to the warehouse.

"Marie." He said to his assistant of many years, "I'm going to put these in the warehouse for now and then I'm heading home. Why don't you go ahead and lock up and do the same."

"Yes, Mr. Edwards." She replied, "Have a good evening, Sir."

He smiled warmly, "You too, Marie."

He made his way with two of the pieces through the building to the back where the door to the warehouse was. He opened it and quickly found a spot for the pieces and left them there but as he was about to turn around someone came up behind him and in an instant the room turned black. He dragged his body out of the warehouse into the back of a waiting car. He got in and started the engine and spend off into the night.

**WILLOW POND ROAD**

They returned from dinner in good spirits and as they entered the house the phone began to ring. Jonathan picked up the extension by the staircase in the foyer.

"Jonathan Hart." He answered

"Mr. Hart." A male voice, "This is Walter. Is Mrs. Hart there?"

"Yes she is." Jonathan replied and handed the phone to Jennifer, "It's Walter."

Jennifer's heart immediately skipped a beat, "Walter? Is my father alright?"

"Miss Jennifer, I'm sorry but your father is missing."

She froze in place unable to respond. Jonathan took the phone and spoke to Walter.

"What is going on, Walter?"

"Well, Mr. Edwards hasn't come back from the museum yet and he was due back hours ago. It's almost midnight here."

"Did you call the museum?" Jonathan asked as he looked at Jennifer who was leaning against the credenza to steady herself. He gripped her hand tightly.

"Yes, they said he left and was headed home. I've called the police but until he's been missing at least twenty four hours they won't do anything." Walter explained

"We'll be there as soon as we can. I'll call and have my pilot prepare the jet." Jonathan informed him, "We'll call and let you know when to expect us."

"Yes, Mr. Hart."

They disconnected the call and Jonathan held on to Jennifer as tight as he could, "Darling, it's going to be alright."

She simply nodded still unable to speak

**THE MILITARY MUSEUM –WASHINGTON DC**

He was beginning to wake up but his head felt fuzzy and he couldn't quite figure out where he was. He couldn't move, his hands and feet tied up with a rope and a gag in his mouth and a blindfold over his eyes. He started to make noise but was promptly kicked in the shins.

"Shut up, old man and listen." He sneered, "That pretty daughter of yours and her rags to riches husband better leave my father alone and just to make sure she does, we're going to keep you here for a while. After all, it's because of you my father had to hide for so long. It's only fitting, don't you think?"

Stephen looked up at him with a fear he had never known struggling to get free.

"Now, now, just relax. You'll talk to your precious little girl soon enough." He assured him

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

They were just about to land and Jonathan went to wake Jennifer who was sleeping in the back where it was most comfortable. She had resisted at first, so consumed with thoughts of her father but Jonathan insisted she at least lie down and he stayed with her until sleep finally came. He made another call from the plane to Walter to see if anything had changed and there was still no word from Stephen. The police said they couldn't do anything until he had been missing at least twenty four hours but Jonathan called them and finally wore them down and they were supposedly on their way to the museum to check out the crime scene. Stephen's assistant, Marie was called and didn't know anything. She agreed to come let the police in. After they finished they were going to meet Jonathan and Jennifer at the house. When Jonathan went to wake her he couldn't help smiling to himself. She was sleeping on her side, one hand resting on her belly. He sat down on the edge of the bed and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Darling." He said softly, "We're landing in about twenty minutes."

"Hmmm." She mumbled opening her tired eyes; she sat up with a start, "Why did you let me sleep so long?"

He ran his hand over his abdomen, "Because you needed it, sweetheart. Besides there is nothing we can do until we land anyway."

She sighed heavily and looked at him, her eyes revealing more than just fatigue, "Oh, Jonathan, what if he's…" She trailed off tears pooling in her eyes

He wrapped his arms around her, "Now, don't even think like that." He stroked her soft auburn hair, "We'll find him. I promise."

She pulled back and looked at him, caressing his cheek, "My knight in shining armor, huh?"

"Always." He leaned in and kissed her

When they arrived at Stephen's the police were there waiting but they didn't have much. There didn't seem to be a struggle at the museum and they had to wait for the results of the fingerprint tests.

"Mrs. Hart can you think of a reason your father would just take off like this?" Sargent Fisk asked

Jennifer's eyes radiated anger, "Sargent, my father didn't 'take off'. Something has happened to him. His car is still at the museum."

Fisk sighed, "Ma'am, I'm sorry but we have nothing to go on. No forced entry into the museum and no one saw or heard anything."

Jonathan put his arms protectively around her waist, "Sargent, if my wife says something happened to him, then something happened to him. My father-in-law wouldn't take off like that. The man is in his seventies. So I suggest you get to work on finding out what happened."

"Mr. Hart, we would gladly do that if we had anything to go on." He replied, "Look, we'll get the fingerprint tests back in a couple of days and maybe something will turn up. But a lot of people come in and out of that place."

Jonathan nodded, "Well, we would appreciate you taking this seriously."

"Of course, Mr. Hart." He assured him, "If you'll excuse me. I'll contact you the moment we hear anything."

"Thank you." Jonathan replied, "Walter, please show him out." He said then turned to Jennifer, "I think you and I need to get some sleep."

She nodded and they said their goodnights to the officer and good night to Walter. Jonathan changed into his pajamas and got into bed while Jennifer took a shower to help relax but between sleeping on the plane and worrying about her father she was too keyed up to get back to sleep. She stood at the window that overlooked the beautiful horse farm where she had grown up. Her mind flooded with memories of her childhood. Her father was gone much of the time, supposedly conducting his business as an art dealer, but he was off playing the hero, catching the bad guys. He had always managed to keep his work from having an effect on his family. She hoped she and Jonathan could do the same for their child. They still had a lot to discuss about their future and she wondered if either of them could put their cloak and dagger days behind them, for good anyway. She felt his arms around her, breaking her brief visit to the past.

"You really should get some sleep sweetheart." He said softly, he worried how the stress was affecting her

"I'm too wired to sleep." She replied continuing to stare out the window

He rested his hands on her abdomen, "You know, worrying isn't going to help anything and it's not good for you or the baby."

She turned around and met his eyes with her own revealing sheer fatigue and raw fear, "I know and my body says go to sleep but my mind is racing."

"Why don't we get back in bed, maybe if you lie down, you'll get sleepy?" He suggested

She nodded and they got back in bed. She snuggled up to him as close as her baby bump would allow and he put his arms around her. He belly pressed close against his side he could feel their little one moving.

"Just close your eyes and relax." He told her, "I bet you'll be asleep in no time."

"Hmm." She mumbled her eyelids already growing heavy

He held her and when he felt her breathing change he knew she had finally fallen asleep. _God, help me protect her and our child and bring Stephen back to us safe. I don't think she could handle losing him…not now…not this way_

**WASHINGTON DC-THE NEXT DAY**

He stood over him with a gleeful grin on his face. He was enjoying playing this little game on his father's behalf.

"Wake up, old man." He sneered kicking him

Stephen opened his eyes, "What in God's name do you want?"

"I told you, I want your daughter and her husband to leave my father alone."

Stephen knew this had something to do with what happened in Zurich and that Jonathan and Jennifer couldn't tell him, "Who is your father?"

"Don't play dumb." He told him, "It's because of you my father has been hiding out, had to change his name. You know very well who he is."

_Olbermann_ Stephen thought, _they were after Olbermann in Zurich, _"Look, your father is a criminal. I was only doing my job back then and so were my daughter and her husband."

"My father is an innocent man." He replied

"What are you going to do?"

"Anything it takes to protect my father." He pointed a gun at him, "and if your daughter does as she's told no one has to die."

**EDWARDS ESTATE**

Still in each other's arms Jonathan and Jennifer's peaceful sleep was broken by shrill ringing of the telephone ripping through the silence. Jonathan sat up abruptly, breaking their embrace.

"Hello." He said sleepily

"Well, Mr. Hart." He sneered, "It is Mr. Hart, isn't it?"

"Who is this?"

"Just listen." He ordered, "You stay away from my father or your wife will never hers again."

"Where is he…" Jonathan trailed off but the line went dead

There was a knock on the door, "Mr. Hart." Walter called out

Jennifer got up, put on her robe and answered the door, "Come on in, Walter." She closed the door behind him

Jonathan hung up and turned to Walter and Jennifer, "He hung up."

Jennifer crossed the room, "Who was it? Where is my father?"

Jonathan placed his hands on her shoulders, "Olbermann's son." He replied, "He didn't say where your father was. He thinks we're still after him. My guess is he found out who we are but since any trace of our involvement in the CIA is wiped clean they more than a bit confused as to why we were after him."

"But Jonathan, Olbermann probably told him my father was the one who was after him years ago." She replied, "What are we going to do?"

"There's nothing we can do, Darling, but wait." He said then turned to Walter, "Will you call the police and tell them we need a trace on this line and see if the phone company can tell us where that call came from?"

"Yes, sir." Walter nodded then left the room

Jonathan looked in her weary eyes, "We'll get him." He pulled her close, "We'll get him."

She pulled back and wiped her eyes, "I know."

The phone rang again and for a moment they stared. Jonathan picked it up, "Hello."

"Jonathan." A familiar voice came over the line, "It's Connie. I knew you'd be there. We've been watching Christian Olbermann, we know he has Stephen. Jansen and Rush are trying to get him out but it might take some time."

Jonathan sighed, "Where is he?"

"At the Military Museum. Please just stay put and let us handles this. How is Jennifer holding up?"

Jonathan looked over at his wife, "She's alright. We'll wait to hear from you."

"Good." Wainwright said and disconnected the call

"Do they know where he is?" Jennifer asked

"Yes, they do but it might take some time to get him out. They have to make sure Olbermann or his son isn't watching."

"Well where is he?"

"The old military museum." He told her, "But we need to stay put until we hear from Wainwright."

"But Jonathan…" She began

"Now, darling, we can't go, it's too dangerous. They know what they're doing and with Olbermann thinking we're the ones after him, it might give them the advantage."

She sighed heavily, "Alright."

He put his arms around her again, "Why don't we go downstairs. You really need to eat something."

She smiled slightly, "I thought knights in shining armor didn't worry."

"They don't but husbands and fathers do." He caressed her abdomen


	10. Chapter 10

**LATER THAT EVENING**

Jonathan came into the study with two glasses of milk to find Jennifer pacing nervously. She hadn't been still all day except when he forced her to take a nap after lunch. He worried so much for her and the baby as well as for Stephen. He felt helpless for the first time. He didn't want to leave Jennifer but he felt like he could do more trying to rescue Stephen.

"Darling, please sit down." He said walking over to her and handing her a glass of milk

"Jonathan, I can't sit still." She replied, "I have to know he's alright."

"Connie said they would call when they knew something." He reminded her, "You're not doing yourself any good or the baby. Please sit down."

She sighed heavily and sat down on the sofa, taking a drink of milk, "I'm so afraid for him."

He sat next to her and put his arm around her, "I know you are, Sweetheart, but they're doing everything they can to get him out. Olbermann and his son are ticking time bombs so they have to be careful."

She rested her hand on her abdomen, "He's so excited about the baby and I want him to see his first grandchild born."

Jonathan placed his hand over hers, "He will see our little peanut make his or her entrance into the world, I promise."

The baby kicked and they both smiled, "I guess that's his way of saying everything will be alright, huh?" Jennifer replied

"His?" Jonathan asked

"Or her." She added, "You still like the name Joshua if it's a boy?"

"Yeah I think so." He replied, "What about you?"

"I'd like for his middle name to be Stephen." She said

Jonathan kissed her cheek, "I think that's a wonderful idea." He agreed, "Joshua Stephen Hart."

She looked at him, her tired eyes unable to hide her vulnerability, "I love you."

"I love you too." He said, "Do you think you can get some sleep now?"

She shook her head, "No, I have to be awake in case…"

"Darling, you cannot stay up forever. You and peanut need your rest."

"Okay but I want to stay down here." She insisted

"Alright, I'll get you a pillow and blanket." As he headed to the hall closet he heard a knock at the door

A few minutes later Jennifer joined him and when she saw who was at the door a mix of joy and relief washed over her.

She ran into his arms, "Pa!"

Stephen embraced her but it was clear he was tired and weak, "I'm alright, Darling."

She pulled back and looked at him, "I was so afraid…" she trailed off and hugged him again

"I know, I know." He said, "But I'm home now."

She pulled back again and wiped the tears away, "Are you hungry? Would you like a sandwich?"

"Actually, my dear girl, all I want is to sleep."

She hugged him once again, "I love you." She whispered

"And I you. Very much." He said and headed upstairs

She watched him slowly climb the stairs and turned back smiling gratefully at Wainwright, "Connie, I don't know how to thank you."

"No need." He insisted

"Connie, did you get Olbermann or his son?" Jonathan asked

"No, the only way we could get Stephen out was when neither of them was looking. Christian had finally gone out and when we felt he was a safe distance away we went in."

"So we're still in danger?"

"Jansen and Rush are waiting for him to return. They will get him." Wainwright assured them, "I need to get going. We'll be in touch."

"Thank you again." Jennifer repeated

Jonathan closed the door behind Wainwright and turned back to Jennifer, seeing the relief in her whiskey colored eyes, "Why don't we go to bed?" He said resting his hands on her shoulders, "I'm beat."

She leaned in and their foreheads touched, "Me too." She said with a sleepy smile

/

The next morning Jennifer knocked on Stephen's door with breakfast tray in hand. If ever anyone deserved breakfast in bed it was Stephen.

"Pa." She called out

"Come on in, Darling."

She walked in to find him dressed and ready for the day, "Pa! What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed, my dear." He answered checking his appearance in the mirror, "What does it look like?"

"You should be resting." She admonished, "After all you've been through." She sat the tray down on the bench at the end of the bed

Stephen turned away from the mirror and smiled, "Darling, a few bumps and bruises aren't enough to stop an Edwards."

"You are as stubborn as a mule." She chided him with a playful grin

He walked over to her and playfully tweaked her chin, "Where do you think you got it from?"

"Clearly you are mistaken." She joked, "I inherited my mother's charm and grace."

"You little minx." He bantered back with a wink, "I hope you realize that if this child is a girl she will be doubly stubborn." He gestured to her swollen belly

"A little karma, huh?" She asked, "Besides I thought little girls were sugar and spice and everything nice?"

"Now it's you who are mistaken." He quipped

She looked into his eyes and grew serious, "I love you, very much."

"And I love you." He replied, "Now, no more of this sappiness. I'm here and I'm fine and I plan to stay that way for a good long while."

"Alright, alright." She replied, "But remember I'm a bit hormonal these days. I cried the other night when Jonathan surprised me with my favorite pizza."

Stephen laughed and sat down to eat his breakfast, "Just like your mother. She went on one crying jag after another with you."

She smiled thinking about Suzanne and briefly thought how much she would have loved being here for the baby, "Well, if you're alright, I'll go on downstairs and see if Walter needs any help."

"I'm fine, Darling." He said, "In fact I think I'll take this downstairs and eat with you."

She smiled, knowing it was useless to argue with him and they headed downstairs.

Downstairs Jonathan was getting off the phone when Jennifer and Steven entered the kitchen.

"Who was that, Darling?" She asked casually

"That was Wainwright." He paused and she and Steven looked at him with apprehension and hope, "They got him."

Both sighed a huge sigh of relief and Jennifer went to Jonathan and hugged him, "Thanks God." She pulled back, "So it's over?"

"Yes, Darling it's over." He whispered

"Well this calls for a celebration." Stephen announced, "We'll have Walter put out his finest spread tonight."

Jennifer went to Stephen and took his hands in hers, "All I need is right here in this room." She said her eyes moist with tears, "You, Jonathan and Peanut here."

"Well, then we'll celebrate the joy of life." He said patting her belly

/

Max and Stephen waited anxiously in the waiting area for news from the delivery room. Stephen had insisted on coming for a visit so he could be here to see his first grandchild born. Jennifer had been in labor several hours when Jonathan finally came out beaming from ear to ear.

"Well?" Stephen got up from his seat, "Do we have a baby?"

"Yes, a beautiful baby boy." Jonathan said, "8 lbs 4 oz and 20 inches long. He's perfect!"

"Congratulations, my boy." Stephen embraced his son-in-law

"That's fantastic, Mr. H." Max put his arm around him, "How is Mrs. H?"

"Tired but just fine." He replied, "They will be putting her in a room soon and taking him to the nursery."

"Wait a minute." Stephen interjected, "Does this young man have a name?"

Jonathan smiled, "I think I'll let Jennifer tell you. It shouldn't be too long before you can see her."

A couple of hours later the nurse brought the baby down to Jennifer to show her how to breast feed and after her lesson Max and Stephen came in to see them. Stephen had never seen his daughter looking so lovely holding her newborn son.

She looked up at them and smiled, "How lucky can a girl get to have all her favorite men in the room with her at the same time." She looked down at her son, "Pa, Max, I'd like you to meet young Master Stephen Maxwell Hart."

Both men were speechless then Stephen was the first to find his voice, "Darling, you didn't have to do that. But I am truly honored and touched."

"Me too, Mrs. H." Max replied, "What happened to Joshua?" Max asked

"Well, considering everything that has happened we really wanted to name him after the two most important people in our lives."

"Exactly and I never was one to want a namesake." Jonathan explained, "So Jonathan Jr. was out."

Stephen looked down at his grandson and smiled, "Welcome to the world, my boy. We've been waiting for you."

THE END


End file.
